


When a Demon Dances

by PerryPurpleFingers



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Based on a song, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lark of My Heart, M/M, by Eliza Rickman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: Wil is bored only to find no one has time for him. Or so he thinks.





	When a Demon Dances

It was that time of day when it’s too late to start anything that would take more than three hours to complete but also too early to fall asleep. Needless to say, Wil was bored. Completely and exhaustingly bored. Half of the Jims were surprisingly asleep, and the other half were too tired to play with the energetic candy man. Bing always had some new kind of game to play, but today, he was gone. Wil wasn’t sure where he went, and he wasn’t interested enough to ask.

The Googles weren’t much fun, but Wil found asking them millions of questions to be entertaining. They didn’t quite feel the same way, yet they answered fully and loyally. Wil spent about half an hour with the Googles before they finally suggested he go find someone else to bother.

The first thing that came to Wil’s mind was the Host. He wasn’t very fond of him, but he told the best stories. Wil had only seen the Host a few times, and since he didn’t have an official room in the house, Wil had no clue how or where to find the storyteller.

After wandering about aimlessly, Wil eventually spotted the bandaged man. Wil was less excited about his idea for a story now that he could see the Host. However, Wil was too close to avoid being noticed.

“Ah, hello there Wilford. Came here for another story have you?” the smiling man asked with a voice of melted chocolate. “Come into the study with me. This is the perfect setting for a narrative.”

Wil obeyed and entered the cozy confines of the room. The study was a quiet place with the exception of a petite fire in the fireplace. The jims were forbidden to enter the room for obvious reasons. Dark and the Host were the only ones who used it frequently. They used it as a place to pause and think when they needed a place for peace.

The Host sat down on a grand velvet armchair. Wil, rather than following suite, plopped down on the rug at the storyteller’s feet. The blind figure face Wil and asked, “So, what story would you like to hear, dear? Or is it, perhaps, something else you need to satisfy your desire for attention?”

Wil sat and wondered to himself. The Host was right. He was always right. Somehow or other, he was right. Wil didn’t really want a story. He would just doze off to sleep. Then, it struck him. Like a surprise Jim attack, Wil realized he had forgotten Dark. The love of Wil’s life, Dark, had gone unnoticed in Wil’s mind. It was unforgivable. But, as he thought about it, Wil hadn’t seen much of Dark that day. He was often busy, tending to the Jims, stopping Bing from doing something stupid, and other tasks Wil didn’t pay attention to.

“I-I need to go,” Wil stuttered as he climbed to his feet.

“Yes, go to him. He missed you just as much as you should have missed him,” replied the Host, smiling as Wil left the room.

Wil darted up to Dark’s room. Wil didn’t actually know if his boyfriend would be there – he just assumed. He assumed incorrectly. Dark’s room was empty and left Wil to make yet another assumption. This time however, Wil’s guess was correct.

Dark was occupied with something in his office, and didn’t notice Wil approaching the room. Exactly what Dark was doing, Wil couldn’t tell. But, before he could discover Dark’s business, Wil burst into the office, still unsure of what he wanted to do with Dark. However, he had enough enthusiasm to disregard the importance of his purpose.

“Darky!” Wil shouted as he ran across the table to the terrified demon, “Do something with me!”

Despite the harmless intent of the bubblegum man, Dark was not too excited by the startling entrance. Before Wil could leap from the table and onto him, Dark quickly dived out of the way. Rather than land on the soft lap of his lover as planned, Wil collided with the chair Dark abandoned which promptly gave way to the attack and toppled to the floor with a crash.

“What the hell, Wil?!” Dark scolded, “Are you trying to kill me again?!”

What Dark was working on before Wil’s surprise may never be fully understood or cared about, but whatever it was, it was stressing Dark to the point of insanity. Wil only managed to add to the stress by interrupting and delaying it. Dark’s eyes were so strained, they nearly exploded under the pressure of his rage. “Get! Out! Now!” the demon snapped.

Wil, who was hiding behind the collapsed chair, felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. However, he fled the office before Dark could see him bawling. Dark never yelled at him like that before. Sure, being stern even angry at Wil was nothing new for Dark, but this was new. Wil thought it would be best to just to go to bed. With his eyes full of tears, Wil trudged back to his room, and cried until sleep finally got hold of him.

Wil thought it must have been a dream when he woke to find the Host at the foot of Wil’s bed. The man smiled the way he always did at Wil. It was a bit unnerving to have such a figure appear so late at night, but Wil felt slightly comforted by the visit.

“What are you doing in here, Wilford?” whispered the man with his glossy silken voice, “You have someone waiting for you.” Wil sat up to ask what the Host was saying, but the answer was given first. “Go down stairs. You are needed there.” With that, the blind man stood, smiled once more at Wil, and left the room.

Wil still wasn’t sure what was happening, but he found himself walking down the hall towards the staircase. The moment Wil’s foot landed at the base of the stairs, a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Wil was yanked forward and spun around. Dark held Wil close to him at the end of the spiral.

“I’m sorry I barked at you, Wil. I was on the verge of pulling my hair out with work when you came into the office, but that’s no excuse. So, to apologize, I’ve decided to ‘do something’ with you,” pleaded Dark.

Wil stared at his boyfriend for a minute before giving the shadowy man a kiss. “Oh Darky, don’t be sorry. I know you’re busy, and I can’t expect you to have time for me constantly,” Wil chirped.

Seemingly out of nowhere, soft music filled the area. The landing at the bottom of the stairs was no ballroom, but it was large enough to fulfill Dark’s wishes. As the music grew louder, Dark pulled away from Wil, still grasping the pink man’s hands. “I thought you might enjoy a dance. We’ve never really done it, and well, I know how much you like doing new things, and I thought-”

“That sounds wonderful,” beamed Wil after silencing Dark with another kiss.

Before long, the landing was filled with an amalgamation of pink and black. Dark and Wil spent the next hour or so twirling and waltzing in their own inexperienced way. As the music concluded, the dancing ceased, and Dark held Wil in his arms, gazing into his tired eyes.

“Tonight was lovely, Darky,” Wil yawned, “Maybe we could do it again.” The pair made their way to Wil’s room, Dark practically carrying Wil.

“That can be arranged,” whispered Dark as he helped his love into bed. Wil instantly feel asleep, and Dark watched the pink man with a faint smirk. With that, Dark crawled into his own bed, dreaming of the next dance he would share with Wil.


End file.
